


Are they dating?

by ameliax



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, M/M, curious dads, dads being dads, spying on dates trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliax/pseuds/ameliax
Summary: The former cat and the former rat are curious about the current relationship status of their sons, so they tagged a friend along with them.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Manabe Kakeru & Sohma Yuki, Manabe Kakeru/Nakao Komaki, Sohma Hajime/Sohma Mutsuki, Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki & Manabe Kakeru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Are they dating?

“Is Hajime dating Mutsuki?”

Yuki was just in a haze from his dream when he heard the sound of Kyo’s voice. His eyes took some time readjusting since the thing he could only see in his line of vision was a Kyo-shaped blob. 

“The hell are you saying, waking me up at,” Yuki glanced and squinted one eye on his alarm clock. “at 6:30 in the morning. It’s Saturday.” he grumbled. Kyo should know by now after 2 years of being in the same roof that their body clocks do not align.

Kyo, who was unfazed with his irritation, repeated his question. “Tohru said they are hanging out today. She said that they might be something going on with those two and are probably planning it as a date.”

That seemed to wake Yuki enough from drifting back to sleep as he rose up and shouted. “What?” His eyes were like bulbs, wide and still sleep-deprived.

“Yeah, I know. Do you know any of this?” Kyo asked, unblinking. 

“No,” Yuki replied. “Mutsuki doesn’t really tell who he dates, despite him broadcasting everything. I don’t even know if he’s dating anyone.” He pondered at the realization.

“Me too.” Kyo mumbled. A few seconds later he added, “Do you think they’re really dating?” He was genuinely interested. Yuki can tell from that glimmer in his eyes.

“I don’t know.”

The two guys seemed to be lost in thought for a second but both simultaneously hit a light bulb moment soon after.  
————————————

They were at the town that Tohru said the kids were going. It was quite crowded with people because it's a weekend and the weather was the perfect condition to stroll and walk around.

While the most rational thing to do was just wait for their sons to come home and drop the question, they were too curious to wait. There have been several assumptions circling around the Sohma clan that those two could be something more than just. It was a big deal considering their fathers were previous rivals. Both Hajime and Mutsuki don’t seem to mind the assumptions so Kyo and Yuki never bothered but they soon began to recall their recent encounters when they are together, and the vibe was more intimate than usual. 

“Do you think they’ll see us?” Kyo whispered.

“No. As long as we kept hidden.” They were hiding behind a huge bench so their sons wouldn’t see them. They were sitting on the opposite side of the seat near the fountain and Mutsuki was just showing Hajime something from his phone. They seemed to be engrossed with whatever they were doing.

They quietly observe the two and Kyo finally manages to ask the question that has been building up ever since they got here.

“Most importantly,” Kyo took a deep breath before asking, “What are you doing here?” He pointed at Kakeru, who seems to lack the definition of subtle. His upper body was leaning too closely and was holding a pair of binoculars in front of his eyes. 

“I’m joining in, of course,” Kakeru looked up. “I AM his uncle, after all. It’s a huge deal for me to know if my favorite nephew might be taking the next step!”

“Plus, he’s great with,” Kyo could see Yuki’s throat bobbed. It’s clear that he’s gonna regret what he’s going to say, “relationships, so I figured maybe he can help.” His face cringing.

“That’s going in the bucket. You should compliment me more, Yun-yun! It’s a great facial exercise for your wrinkles, old man.” he teased.

“We’re literally the same age, bastard.” Yuki shot back. Kyo couldn’t help but shook his head in amusement. He was used to their friendly banter whenever he and Tohru visited Yuki and Machi, and Kakeru was around. It was quite entertaining at first until he also became a victim of Manabe’s shenanigans.

Kyo caught a glimpse of Hajime and Mutsuki leaving the store and immediately informed the guys. The three adults tried to stay within the kids' earshot but when the two looked skeptical they hurriedly hid from the shade.

They were doing a pretty good job in spying. Kyo admitted to himself. Though, it was a little disconcerting how they must have looked like lunatics from other people’s perspective, they were more persistent in their son's lovelives. So far, they went to several clothing shops, some video game stores and bookstores and sometimes stopped by to grab a snack. It’s still hard to define what they are to each other because they seemed to be acting like they used to be though they could be reading it wrong.

“It appears that they are heading towards that funny-looking food truck over there,” Kakeru said, his voice seemingly like a detective on an investigation.

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious. What’s with the binoculars, anyway. We can perfectly see them.” Kyo pointed out. Yuki sliently agreed and sighed. That bulky thing is getting way too much attention.

Kakeru places his hand on his chest with feigned offense, “You really should watch more spy movies, Kyon-kichi.” 

He was clearly never letting go of that nickname. Kyo thought. He blamed it on Ayame. After blurting that stupid nickname on purpose, Kakeru teased him mercilessly about it and has been stuck with being called ‘Kyon-kichi’.

 _Kyon-kyon is too redundant since we already have Yun-yun._ Kyo and Yuki recalled when Kakeru uttered that out of nowhere. 

“Just don’t go shoving that thing around too much. We look like perverts here.” Yuki added. His face looking embarrassed as he his eyes roam at the people who are giving them strange looks. 

Kakeru responded with a dismissive wave and the three went back to spy on the two. 

They stopped by the crepe truck and the two looked like they were having an animated conversation. Mutsuki was pointing something from the menu while tugging Hajime’s arm, whose back was turned from the three, scratching his head.

“Ooh! It’s getting interesting!” Kakeru confirmed with that big-shitting grin that he can’t contain. 

“What do you think they’re saying?” Yuki said, taking a closer look.

“If I learned anything from romance mangas, they are probably gonna share the crepe!” 

“Huh? Why would they share a—-” Kyo halted his words when he saw Hajime grabbing the crepe. One crepe. And started walking through the sidewalk together with Mutsuki.

“Called it!” Kakeru remarked, giving himself a pat on the shoulder.

“Wow, you really are good,” Yuki said, shockingly impressed, causing Kakeru to look smug. “But what if Hajime was just buying the crepe for himself?” His question was immediately followed by a moment of silence before the three were in sync to return their eyes on Mutsuki and Hajime but they seem to have lost sight of them.

“Oh man. Where’d they go.” Kyo’s eyes were wide as he was looking everywhere to search for them, hoping to see just a glint of orange or gray hair.

“We lost them!” Kakeru scowled, his binoculars were making an appearance again.

Yuki, who was also glancing at every shop, noticed some lady whispering to a police officer. They were having a serious conversation and his heart dropped when the lady started pointing at them. 

“Hey, we have to go,” Yuki was grabbing the back of Kakeru’s collar, trying to pull him up but he wouldn’t budge. Kyo also noticed the police officer glaring, and when he started approaching them, his eyes went like deer in the headlights and was helping Yuki pull Kakeru up by grabbing his arm. “You idiot! We’re going to get arrested for this.”

“Wait! Just one more peek. I think I got them so—” But before he could finish, both the Sohmas violently hauled him up and made a mad dash, he could practically feel his feet in the air. After a lot of running, they finally lost them and were taking their time to rest. 

“Damn. I almost caught them.” Kakeru said, he was stretching his arms that were strained from their tight grip.

“You mean, we almost got caught.” Yuki shot back. His breathing quite ragged.

“It’s too risky to go back there again. Let’s just call it a day.” Kyo said.

The two men agreed and even though Kakeru was slightly disappointed, he thinks it’s best to leave the two kids alone.

Back at Yuki’s home, the three were all tired and parched. Apparently spying on your kids was a lot more tiring than they could ever admit.

“I would still declare this mission as a success.” Kakeru confidently remarked. “Though, I gotta say, it’s so fun to see very curious and interested dads over here. It’s so entertaining to watch your faces so puzzled up.” 

“We’re not THAT curious.” Kyo defended.

“Well. Look at the bright side. They’ve both been friends for a long time. The parents get along well. One’s serious and the other one’s a goofball. It’s already a perfect shoujo trope.”

“You really got to stop referring every relationship as a shoujo trope,” Yuki said, deadpanned. “and besides, that’s the thing we’re both worried about.”

“What? The shoujo trope?”

“No,” Yuki sighed and set his tea down. “The friends part. They’re both such great confidants for a long time. I guess I’m just afraid that if them dating doesn’t work out, which holy shit I hope not, it might affect their relationship and never talk to each other again.”

“I second that” Kyo said, his voice detected with worry. “Yuki and I were really excited when they got really close as kids. Hajime really glows whenever he’s with Mutsuki and vice versa. I guess as a father, I didn’t expect my boy growing up so fast.”

The three men were quiet for a moment. Both the sentimental thoughts released, seemingly opened the topic every parent always feels.

Kakeru understood their reactions. As a parent himself, he’s also worried for his daughter, Michi, who was just starting her teenage years. It’s quite scary to let your child explore different kinds of stuff as he or she grows to be more independent. In Kyo and Yuki’s case, it’s a normal response coming from every parent who found out that their child might be interested in someone. 

Though he could sense that they’re worried state also stems from their troubled past because these two Sohmas were not really welcomed with a lot of love when they were born. He can relate to them in some way, growing up on with a lot of inheritance rivalry with his sister is not usually an ideal childhood

He knew Yuki’s situation and had an inkling on Kyo’s, and from what he had gathered, he could tell that there are some Sohmas he wished not to associate with. _I guess that’s why both of them took love very seriously._ He thought.

“Well, there comes a time where we have to let them go and decide on their own choices. It's inevitable," Kakeru said softly. “I get that their whole history together might become scary but the best thing we can do, as dads and uncle is just be supportive of them. I mean, they did grew up with good parents with healthy and loving relationships,” Yuki and Kyo blushed at Kakeru’s praise. “I’m sure they would be just fine, knowing them.”

The Sohmas just stared at him for a long time and after a while the atmosphere was suddenly lighter again. “Yeah, you’re right. If anything, I’m glad it was Hajime.” Yuki mumbled, his lips curving into a smile.

“Me too.” Kyo said. “Mutsuki’s a good kid. They would be great together.” His grin matching Yuki’s

“That’s the best compliment you two gave to each other.” Kakeru teased.

The three men chuckled and chatted about other things while in the comfort of tea and light music. It was already nighttime when Mutsuki and Hajime came back.

“We’re home!” Mutsuki called.

“Welcome back! Where have you guys been?” Kakeru said, his face pretending to look curious as if they haven’t spent their day spying on them.

“Hanging out, as always.” Hajime replied with a one shoulder shrug.

“We went to try out that new sale from the shop we like. Hajime really took his time despite claiming to be simple,” Mutsuki teased, elbowing Hajime. 

Like Kyo said, these two are so comfortable with each other and they bring out the best and real versions of themselves especially when they are in the presence of the other. 

“That’s nice,” Yuki uttered. 

Hajime and Mutsuki were just about to go upstairs when they were called out by Kyo. The two were startled a bit causing Mutsuki landing on a small head thump against Hajime’s back.

“Dad, what is it?” 

“We’re happy for you guys.” Kyo said, with one of the biggest grins his son has ever seen. 

“Huh?” They both said in unison. Both of them seemed really confused with the sudden sentiment. 

“It’s true.” Yuki added, smiling ear to ear. 

Hajime squinted one of his eyes, as if he’s trying to make sense of what they’re all talking about.

Kakeru, who was done with his tea, stifled a laugh, “Never mind. Just go upstairs.”

Hajime glanced at Mutsuki and just responded with a shrug. They didn’t push any more questions and proceeded to go upstairs. 

When they were no longer at their sight, Kakeru sighed, “Real smooth, guys.” and leaned against the wall. Kyo just rolled his eyes while Yuki kicked him lightly on the leg.

The three were really happy for them. Dating or not, they were all glad that Hajime and Mutsuki found each other.

They were just starting to clean up and call it a night when they hear Mutsuki’s teasing voice from the staircase. 

“By the way, nice binoculars Uncle Kakeru.”

The three of them froze and locked eyes with each other. Their faces looked so shocked and they could hear Mutsuki’s faint chuckle echoing. _Guilty._

“Real smooth, guys.” He added.

Kakeru was able to recover first from the shock and put his hands on his waist, shaking his head. “Damn, he’s good.”

Yuki took a mental note to never let Kakeru investigate again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I immediately come up with this story because I am shipping Hajime and Mutsuki from Fruits Basket Another! They are utterly adorable. I might write a story about the two of them next time.


End file.
